


Disrespect

by pt_tucker



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Adultery, Chastity Device, D/s undertones, M/M, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Rufus Shinra Being Playful In His Own Way, but not really, some humor?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 19:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13620135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pt_tucker/pseuds/pt_tucker
Summary: Sometimes Tseng chooses the company over the President. Rufus is not at all understanding.





	Disrespect

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: While I consider their relationship to be completely consensual, I'm aware that it can feel a little dub-con-y due to the massive power imbalance between them. Just an FYI if that's something you don't like.

“You wished to see me, sir?”

Rufus glanced up from the book he’d been reading to find Tseng obediently waiting just outside his open door. His hands were clasped securely in front of him, while his legs were parted to exactly shoulder-width. His expression was blank but attentive, and overall he exuded an air of quiet passivity, no doubt meant to put anyone around him at ease.

Rufus didn’t fall for it for a second.

“Come here.”

Tseng stepped into the room.

“Lock the door.”

There was the tiniest pause, but only the tiniest. And then Tseng was standing in front of his desk with that same mask of submission that had fooled many before and would likely fool many more. Rufus resisted the urge to snort. If Tseng were truly submissive, he wouldn’t be here right now.

Rufus propped his head up with one hand as he studied the Turk. His favorite Turk. It was a distinction not lost on either of them, and it was at times like these that Rufus wondered if perhaps he’d been too rash in bestowing his favor so obviously. If his father had taught him anything, it’d been that people were quick to twist any advantage of theirs into a weakness for others.

“Strip.”

Tseng’s hands immediately went to his tie.

“Lower.”

The man finally showed some emotion as he quirked an eyebrow, but he remained silent as he trailed his hands downward until they found his belt.

Rufus’ fingers tapped out the tune of a song he couldn’t remember the name of as Tseng methodically removed everything from the waist down, only stopping when he reached his socks.

“Those as well, sir?” Tseng’s tone might have been considered mocking, if Tseng ever dared to mock him. As it was, he somehow made the words sound completely respectful while at the same time stating he thought Rufus was being ridiculous.

Rufus mentally added it to Tseng’s list of transgressions for the day.

“Leave them.”

Tseng nodded before going back to his placid pose, his expression almost bored. As if this were an everyday occurrence not even worthy of a reaction.

Rufus’ lips quirked. He wasn’t entirely wrong.

“Do you know why you’re here?”

Tseng didn’t answer for a beat, and in that beat they both knew he was weighing the pros and cons of lying, before he nodded. “I presume you were dissatisfied with how I handled the Avery situation?”

A question. Not an admission of guilt.

Rufus interlocked his fingers beneath his chin. “You could say that, yes. Tell me, is it normal protocol for the Director of the Department of Administrative Research to personally engage in missions that require physical persuasion?” ‘Physical persuasion’ being the official term for ‘allowing a man twice your age to fuck you in the ass.’

“It is when the target has certain predilections that only the Director of the Department of Administrative Research would be able to fulfill,” Tseng replied, somewhat dryly.

Rufus considered him for a moment. And then he considered what was left of his Turks and which characteristics they did and did not share. “And would someone such as Vincent Valentine also match these ‘predilections?’”

“He would, but considering he is no longer in ShinRa’s employ, he was, unfortunately, not available for the task.” Tseng was sassing him now. Respectfully.

Rufus added that to the list.

“I understand the situation you were in, however I can’t help but inquire how you got into said situation in the first place. I don’t recall giving any orders related to PowerCo Electric or its owner.”

Tseng’s answer was slow coming, and in the meantime the two of them looked at each other, both of them knowing what was going to happen once the words left the Turk’s mouth.

“I took it upon myself to eliminate a potential threat before it had time to grow into something dangerous to the company’s well-being. We already have difficulty responding to just the one.”

Yes. Tuesti’s WRO had already stepped in to fill the militaristic and governmental void left by ShinRa, and was continuing to work to replace them in the energy business as well. The last thing they needed was some upstart stepping in and muddying the waters while his company was still scrambling to keep itself from complete dissolution. And killing Avery would have drawn too much attention, not the least of which would have come from AVALANCHE and perhaps Tuesti himself. Logically, Tseng’s plan of seduction and sabotage had made the most sense, and if Rufus was a fair man he would allow this little indiscretion to be swept up under the rug.

If Rufus was a fair man.

“In other words, you decided to sleep with Avery of your own volition.”

“…That is correct, sir.”

Rufus stood. Stalking around the desk, he dropped to his knees in front of Tseng. He shook his head when the man glanced at him, and Tseng shifted to look at the now-empty chair Rufus had occupied.

“While I commend your dedication to the company, I cannot allow this disrespect to go unpunished. How would my employees view me if they knew I allowed my lover to sleep with another man without repercussion?”

“As President, that is your decision to make,” Tseng replied smoothly. 

Rufus grinned at the clear lack of any sort of opinion in that reply. Meaning Tseng’s opinion did not match his own.

Rufus slipped the chastity cage out of his pocket. Pushing the other’s hands out of the way, he made quick work of slipping Tseng into it, and soon he was back on his feet and back behind his desk.

He hummed to himself. Yes, that was a pleasant sight. 

Tseng now had his hands clasped behind his back, which left everything in plain view for all the world to see. All the world except Tseng himself, who’d obediently kept his eyes where Rufus had wanted them. Of course, one didn’t need to see the cage to know it was there.

“You’ll wear that from now on.” Rufus didn’t bother mentioning what the punishment would be if he suspected Tseng of removing it. Tseng was his _favorite_ Turk; he always knew exactly how Rufus would respond to any given situation.

“If you feel that’s necessary.”

Rufus raised an eyebrow at the open disagreement. Tseng was not usually so bold.

“I do.”

“As you wish. Will that be all, sir?” 

Rufus considered him for a moment longer before nodding. “Yes. You’re excused.”

He watched Tseng redress himself. He waited until he’d finished smoothing out the invisible wrinkles seen only by Tseng before he added, “I expect you in my bedroom no later than 9 PM. Bring the paddle.”

Tseng’s eyebrows shot up. “May I ask why?”

Rufus gave him a look. “For your disrespectful tone during this entire conversation.”

Tseng seemed as if he might say something in response to that. Except, of course, he didn’t. Tseng inclined his head in acceptance before swiftly departing without so much as a farewell. No doubt there were urgent matters that required his attention; Rufus had pulled him into his office rather abruptly.

“You wanted to see me, sir?” someone asked, not a moment later.

Rufus glanced at the man casually leaning against this doorframe. Gaia knew how long he’d been outside. 

“Come here.”

Reno’s walk could really only be considered a saunter as he made his way to the desk. “Whatcha need?”

Rufus sighed. Pulling a stack of reports out of his desk, he waved them at what should have been one of his most reliable employees. “Tell me, is it normal protocol for the Vice Director of the Department of Administrative Research to put, and I quote, ‘shit went down, yo’ on every one of his reports for the past three weeks?”

Reno shrugged. “Boss man didn’t care.”

Rufus added that to Tseng’s list. So far he was up to thirty swats, if Reno didn’t give him a headache by the time this was over.

He dropped the stack of papers on his desk. “Fix them. Today.”

“What? Seriously? Today? I’ve got shit to do, yo,” Reno complained, because of course he did.

Rufus gave him a cool look.

Reno straightened up immediately, both his slouch and his attitude suddenly disappearing as he grabbed the stack. “Yes, sir. Whatever you say, Mr. President.”

He gave Rufus a little wave as he strode out the door without being dismissed.

Rufus rubbed at his temple as he added that to Tseng’s list. Just because.

Picking up his book, he leaned back in his chair and propped his feet up on his desk, content to spend the rest of the day reading. 

Dealing with disrespectful employees was enough work for one day.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it! Feel free to leave constructive criticism if you'd like. Goodness knows I certainly don't know how to write these two. XD


End file.
